Pokémon Adventures Series - Book 1: X and Y
by Superboy2.0
Summary: The first story of the Pokémon Adventure Series. The one that started it all! It tells the origins of an unusual young man who's have been going through tempestuous times in his life. But that all change when he suddenly was one of the chosen people to travel around the Kalos region with his new Pokémon partner. Read the legendary story of a zero that becomes a hero! (AU)
1. Chapter 1 - Introductions

**_*WARNING FROM THE AUTHOR: THIS POKÉMON FANFICTION STORY IS NOT IN ANY WAYS RELATED TO THE CANONICAL POKÉMON SERIES, NOR REFERED TO THE EXCLUSIVE EVENTS OR CHARACTERS FROM THE SEVERAL MEDIA SERIES. THIS POKÉMON FANFICTION STORY IS AN "AU" (ALTERNATE UNIVERSE) STORY, CONTAINING SOME "OC" (ORIGINAL CHARACTER) OF MINE. HOWEVER, THIS POKÉMON FANFICTION STORY MAY CONTAIN CERTAIN ELEMENTS FROM THE POKÉMON TV SHOW, GAMES, POKÉMON ORIGINS, MAGNA, OR EVEN MOVIES, WHETHER IT'S PLOT RELATED OR OTHERWISE, FOR THE SAKE OF STORYTELLING . SPEAKING OF WHICH, THIS POKÉMON FANFICTION STORY MAY NOT ALWAYS FOLLOW THE EXACT PLOTLINE, TIMELINE, NOR ELEMENTS OF THE POKÉMON GAMES AND MAY CONTAIN MY OWN SCENES, CHARACTERISTICS, AND STORY PARTS, DEPENDING ON MY DECISIONS, THOUGHTS, OPINIONS, IDEAS, ETC. , OR ONES SENT FROM READERS LIKE YOU VIA POSTING REVIEWS ; PLUS, THIS POKÉMON FANFICTION STORY MAY CONTAIN SPOILERS RELATED TO THE ACTUAL STORY, ASPECTS, AND EVENTS FROM THE POKÉMON GAMES FOR THOSE WHO ARE NOT FAMILIAR WITH THE POKÉMON SERIES. SO, FOR THOSE KIND OF PEOPLE WHO AREN'T AWARE ABOUT THE POKÉMON FRANCHISE THAT WANTED TO READ THIS STORY, OR ANYBODY ELSE FOR THAT MATTER, REGARDLESS, ALL IN ALL, PLEASE READ AT YOUR OWN RISK! BASIC READING SKILLS REQUIRED._**

**_THIS STORY IS BASED ON THE POKÉMON X VERSION™ AND Y VERSION™ GAMES._**

**_POKÉMON IN THE KALOS POKÉDEX WILL BE THE ONLY POKÉMON TO APPEAR, INCLUDING RARE POKÉMON FOUND IN FRIEND SAFARI._**

**_POKÉMON WILL USUALLY FOLLOW GENERATION VI MOVE-POOLS BUT THERE WILL BE EXCEPTIONS, DEPENDING ON MY THOUGHTS, OPINIONS, AND DECISIONS. I WILL IGNORE THE METHODS OF OBTAINING CERTAIN MOVES, THOUGH (EX. - BREEDING, HMs AND TMs, ECT.) POKÉMON WILL ONLY LEARN UP TO 4 MOVES, WITH POSSIBLE EXCEPTIONS._**

**_NO FAKE POKÉMON, ABILITIES OR MOVES OF ANY KIND._**

**_I DO NOT OWN POKÉMON™. THEY BELONG TO NINTENDO® AND GAME FREAK._**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Pokémon <span>Adventures Series - Book 1: X and Y**

**_Chapter 1 -_**

**Introductions **

Welcome to the world of Pokémon - a world that is widely inhabited by creatures with special abilities known as Pokémon! These mysterious creatures can be found in every corner of this world. Some run across the plains, others fly through the sky, and others yet swim deep in the oceans. Humans live together with these Pokémon, lending their strength to one another to live and prosper. People uses Pokémon all the time and uses them for many reasons, whether to battle one another or for company and assistance. People who train Pokémon to be strong for battling others are called Pokémon Trainers. Some dreamed to become strong Pokémon Trainers and want to master the art of battling. Others have different wishes in mind for training Pokémon. Some people are benevolent and actually cares about the well-being of their Pokémon and see them as sentient beings like humans, while others are cold-hearted and only uses Pokémon as tools and weapons for fighting. But regardless, to accomplish their goals, they must embark on a journey with their Pokémon and leave their home to travel around the region and everywhere else they go.

This is the origins of the legendary tale of a young, rather "_interesting_" and "_complicated_" man who have a rather difficult life, and he soon became erratic and different from other, thus being left all alone without almost anyone to be by his side and back him up, not to mention keeping a bit of sadness and darkness locked up inside him. Despite the hardships he faced, he never gives up, always persevering and enduring with great determination and willpower. He has great beliefs on what's right and always does the right thing. Although he can be very emotional, shy, extremely quirky, and a bit rude and brash on some people, he have a good heart and sense, always trying his best, and even helping others when possible, therefore sometimes getting out of his own way to do so and even putting himself through any lengths required to do what's right. He also possesses a great interest and love in Pokémon, and expressed his high knowledge about them, all which is something that is somewhat noticeable by others sometimes. His personality brings the best out of most people, inspiring and encouraging them, showing much positive influence and themes, and even through simple acts of kindness, empathy, and sincerity might he change one's view of the world. Although he's a calm, wise, insightful, quick-witted, caring and collected young man who means well, being ostracized and neglected throughout some parts of his childhood, he becomes a strict loner who prefers doing things alone and doesn't have too many friends, nor does he always relies on them, with a few exceptions. His almost terrible life caused a bit of a world shift for the poor young man, leaving him to have low self-esteem and a bit of an inferiority complex, thereby leaving him slightly vulnerable to others. He thinks there's practically no end to his curse and maybe even thinks that there's nothing he can do about it, only just endure and live. However, all of those painfully emotional, mental and physical times, the "_cause"_ of his turbulent life, are about to be disappeared right before is very own eyes...

Because one day, out of the blue, he unexpectedly become one of those new Trainers that are chosen to travel around and get their dreams and goals accomplish with his new Pokémon partner. Once he becomes a Trainer, he will work hard to make the world a better, happier, and peaceful place, protect the innocents, and gain respect and acknowledgement at the same time, with these goals eventually becoming a strong and dreamed desire to become a Pokémon Champion, the strongest Pokémon Trainer in a region. His adventure is about to begin and he is going to get the great experience that will only came once as an opportunity. It won't be easy, though, as he will face a lot of dangers, obstacles, rivals, powerful opponents, even villains, and many more problems, especially ones that are related to his past and life, but as long as he has his Pokémon and they stand together side by side, he'll make it through. He'll do things no one else has done before and he won't back down or give up until the very end. He'll even learn how to work with others and accept friendships, maybe even try to return possible feelings for a certain "_someone_". His Pokémon will work alongside with himself, together as a team, through tough times and rough moments, and they will be with him all the way through, getting along with each other as their family-like bonds they share with each other grows stronger throughout the course of their journey. They're about to go and see many Pokémon and catch a few, as well as meet people, fill their life with rich resources, and get the thrill of a lifetime. He'll learn that even a person such as himself can change his own destiny. Watch as this abnormal and nerdy zero grows into a great and spectacular hero and Trainer he was fated to be! Now, it's time to go visit the world of Pokémon!

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:**

**I will gratefully accept both praises and gentle criticisms from reviews you readers posted, for the sake of improving my story and making it famous and well-known. I will happily accept any ideas and advices for my story. However, any criticisms that contains any curses or inappropriate languages, insults, or any other extremely negativity will be reported as an abuse. Please, spread the word about this story, for it will become revolutionary.**


	2. Chapter 2 - The Kalos Journey Begins!

_***WARNING FROM THE AUTHOR: THIS POKÉMON FANFICTION STORY IS NOT IN ANY WAYS RELATED TO THE CANONICAL POKÉMON SERIES, NOR REFERED TO THE EXCLUSIVE EVENTS OR CHARACTERS FROM THE SEVERAL MEDIA SERIES. **__**THIS POKÉMON FANFICTION STORY IS AN "AU" (ALTERNATE UNIVERSE) STORY, CONTAINING SOME "OC" (ORIGINAL CHARACTER) OF MINE. HOWEVER, THIS POKÉMON FANFICTION STORY**_ **_MAY_ _CONTAIN CERTAIN ELEMENTS FROM THE POKÉMON TV SHOW, GAMES, POKÉMON ORIGINS, MAGNA, OR EVEN MOVIES, WHETHER IT'S PLOT RELATED OR OTHERWISE, FOR THE SAKE OF STORYTELLING . SPEAKING OF WHICH, THIS POKÉMON FANFICTION STORY MAY NOT ALWAYS FOLLOW THE EXACT PLOTLINE, TIMELINE, NOR ELEMENTS OF THE POKÉMON GAMES AND MAY CONTAIN MY OWN SCENES, CHARACTERISTICS, AND STORY PARTS, DEPENDING ON MY DECISIONS, THOUGHTS, OPINIONS, IDEAS, ETC. , OR ONES SENT FROM READERS LIKE YOU VIA POSTING REVIEWS ; PLUS, THIS POKÉMON FANFICTION STORY MAY CONTAIN SPOILERS RELATED TO THE ACTUAL STORY, ASPECTS, AND EVENTS FROM THE POKÉMON GAMES FOR THOSE WHO ARE NOT FAMILIAR WITH THE POKÉMON SERIES. SO, FOR THOSE KIND OF PEOPLE WHO AREN'T AWARE ABOUT THE POKÉMON FRANCHISE THAT WANTED TO READ THIS STORY, OR ANYBODY ELSE FOR THAT MATTER, REGARDLESS, ALL IN ALL, PLEASE READ AT YOUR OWN RISK!__ BASIC READING SKILLS REQUIRED._**

**THIS STORY IS BASED ON THE POKÉMON X VERSION™ AND Y VERSION™ GAMES.**

**POKÉMON IN THE KALOS POKÉDEX WILL BE THE ONLY POKÉMON TO APPEAR, INCLUDING RARE POKÉMON FOUND IN FRIEND SAFARI. **

**POKÉMON WILL USUALLY FOLLOW GENERATION VI MOVE-POOLS BUT THERE WILL BE EXCEPTIONS, DEPENDING ON MY THOUGHTS, OPINIONS, AND DECISIONS. I WILL IGNORE THE METHODS OF OBTAINING CERTAIN MOVES, THOUGH (EX. - BREEDING, HMs AND TMs, ECT.) POKÉMON WILL ONLY LEARN UP TO 4 MOVES, WITH POSSIBLE EXCEPTIONS **

**NO FAKE POKÉMON, ABILITIES OR MOVES OF ANY KIND **

**I DO NOT OWN POKÉMON™. THEY BELONG TO NINTENDO® AND GAME FREAK.**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Pokémon Adventures Series - Book 1: X and Y<strong>

_**Chapter 2 - **_

**The Kalos Journey Begins!**

It was a beautiful morning in the Kalos region, one of the most fascinating region in the world. The sky is pure blue filled with small amount of white, puffy clouds, the sun is brightly shining, the climate felt very warm but great, and there are many Pokémon and people all over the place in this comfortably heated morning. It's truly is a great day today. There are also amazing landmarks, places, forests and green pastures, and other spectacular areas, cities, towns, and interesting things in the Kalos region. One of those towns, Vaniville Town is where the journey begins for our hero. It's a town whose blooming flower buds are covered in morning dew that exude hope for the future. This small town have houses filled with lots of Pokémon-loving people. One of those house, a two-storied one, contains a small dark-skinned family named the Esteban family; a mother named Renée, a father named Sanford, and two kids, a young 12-year-old daughter named Diana and an older 14-year-old brother named Simon, which the latter happened to be the main protagonist.

Simon is still sleeping peacefully in his bedroom, along with his sister, on the second story. Their bedrooms are similar to each other but with differences. Each bedrooms have a bed, a PC on a desk, a white Wii console controlled by white Wii Remote connected to a TV, and a bookshelf. In Simon's room, he was sleeping swell when suddenly his father in his morning black robe and slippers came in quietly and walk his way to his son."Simon. Wake up, son," whispered the father, who gently shake his strikingly similar looking son. The teenage boy with short black hair and dark brown eyes responded with a slight groan and after a few moments, he starts to move a bit, groggily get up slowly, and open his dark brown colored eyes. He doesn't have his glasses on so it takes him a couple of seconds to see through his blurry vision who woke him up. "Dad? Is that you" A half-awaked Simon questioned in a deep, almost man-like voice. "Good morning, son!" Replied Sanford, smiling and waving. "Hey, Dad. Morning to you, too," said a now happy Simon, while he grabbed his glasses from the counter next to his bed and put. Next, he ask with a yawn, "But why did you have to woke me so early?" "Sorry to bother your peaceful sleep, Simon, but I need you for some matters that required you so that it will be complete," explained the father,"So go to the bathroom, get ready, put on some new clothes that I bought for you in the bag that I left in the bathroom, and head down for breakfast." "Sure, Dad," obeyed Simon casually, like how he was told to do, which is akin to that of a well-behaved child listening to his parent. He finally got off bed and left his bed.

Simon did all that his father told him to do; he went to the bathroom, and did his "businesses" in there (brushed his teeth, used the toilet, took off his sleeping clothes and did a quick shower to clean himself, dry himself with a towel when finished, put on deodorant under his armpits, rub good lotion all over his nude body, and finally put on undergarments and socks). While doing all of this, Simon wondered, _What does Dad need me for?_. Then, he puts on his newly-bought clothes. _Hmm? Why did he brought me clothes_, thought our hero. His clothes compose of; a black shirt under a dark blue long-sleeved jacket with white straps, black jeans with a black belt and white buckle, black and red hi-tops shoes, and finally a red and white hat that looks like a Poké Ball. After putting on his clothes, Simon brushed his hair, while making sure he looks as good as he can, and went downstairs at last.

When Simon get downstairs and into the kitchen, the first thing he saw was the kitchen table with his favorite breakfast on it - a plate of a stack of butterpancakes smothered in delicious syrup. Simon's mouth drooled when he saw that and his eyes went wide opened. It wasn't look for Simon to notice something else, though - his father sitting patiently a chair across Simon's breakfast. The father starts talking, "Simon, I see you're finished. Why don't you sit down and eat some breakfast?" In response to that, Simon immediately rushed toward his chair, quickly sat down, and happily gobbled down his breakfast. "Take it easy, son," said his smiling father. Simon slowed down a bit, enough for him to let him open his and say, "So what do you need me for, Dad?" Sanford's expression turned neutral, in a serious matter. "Simon," he began, "Remember that time when your mother said that you are not allowed to go on a Pokémon journey?" Simon's eyes widened in shock of remembering that time.

_Flashback_

_Flashback Ended_

Simon's shocked expression suddenly turned into a disappointing one with cold-looking eyes of hopelessness rolling downwards."Yeah, I remembered, all right," Simon sadly answered. His father notice his sorrow so he decide to cheer him up, "Son, please don't be depressed." Simon look up at his father, totally focusing on what his father is about to say and immediately getting over his misery. "When I came back to work on the next morning, while you were sleeping, I was arguing with your mother for a while. I know how "_difficult _" she can be sometimes and how much she dislikes Pokémon, but I never expect her to not let _you_ go on a Pokémon journey. After all,

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:**

**I will gratefully accept both praises and gentle criticisms from reviews you readers posted, for the sake of improving my story and making it famous and well-known. I will happily accept any ideas and advices for my story. However, any criticisms that contains any curses or inappropriate languages, insults, or any other extremely negativity will be reported as an abuse. Please, spread the word about this story, for it will become revolutionary.**


End file.
